Turret's POV
by Turret
Summary: Turret's point of view of Surving Middle School at Aperture Science.
1. Chapter 1

There's a bright light surrounding me and nothing is visible. I hear in the distance a female vocie that is somewhat manacle. It's getting closer. Things are coming into focus now. What is the voice saying?

"Hello Turret. Welcome to the Aperture Science institute of learning. You have been selected to participate in the AI construct to human experiment. Your are to assist in the gathering of data though your main role will to be to monitor the AI constructs Wheatley, P-Body, and A.T.L.A.S as well as the human Chell. Also you will assist my human personality construct Glados in any possible. To put my last statement simply cause trouble for them, then give the data to Glados. Do you understand?"

"Mostly, but does that mean I'm…"

'Good, you are learning much faster than the others. And yes, you are human.'

I look down to see I'm wearing a navy blue shirt and tan khakis. Wait I can look down? I get up a few times but fall to the ground.

"What, do you require motivation? If you assist in the experiment successfully I will allow you to help in the torture Wheatley"

Hearing this made me grin. I always hated Wheatley for putting those poor turrets in cubes. Now he could torture him on a daily bases... This would be great. I stood perfectly and laughed. 'Wheatley is going to be so sorry for putting those poor turrets in cubes'

'Good, you seem eager. The first thing I need you to do is going to Chell's party and try to cause havoc. Do you think you can do that?'

'Yes GLaDOS.'

To me it seemed that if GLaDOS was human she would be grinning evilly. "I have prepared everything you need to get into the party but, before you go you should adjust to your new body."

"Ok, what do I need to do?

"Do I really need to explain that to you? Of corse I do. Walk around, pick things up, act like a human. Do you need more of an explanation?"

"No"

"Walk to the room I put aside for you to prepare for the party."

"Ok"

A door opens up and I go through. After what seems like 5 minutes I reach a room at the end hall. I go inside to find a bathroom to my right and a large open with a king size bed. Next to that are an end table and a closet with similar outfits to the one I wearing.

I walk into the bathroom to see what my new human body looks like. There's a shower, toilet, sink, and a mirror above that. I stare into the mirror for what seems like hours. I just look so different. I have dirty blond hair, pale skin, glasses, and blue eyes. I close my eyes hopping to wake up in a test chamber. I don't but, when again my eyes appear red. I blink and back into the mirror. It was just an illusion.

I must have been looking into the mirror for awhile because GLaDOS seemed really angry "The party is in one hour and you're still not ready! I should have replaced you when I had the chance! It's too late to make any changes. Come to my chamber to pick up the present you are to give to Chell. I'll be monitoring you through Wheatley. Don't let him and Chell do anything to stupid. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" I sighed

"Then hurry up!"

I hurried back to her chamber tripping almost 5 times.

When I first woke up I was so happy to get a chance to avenge all those poor turrets but now… I just don't know.

The second I reached her chamber one of the claws shoved a gift bag and pushed me into the elevator.

"When you get to the surface my copy will take you to the party and tell you everything you need to know."

"What?" I yelled but she couldn't hear me. No one could. For the first time in my short life I was leaving Aperture.

Next thing I knew I was at a small party with about 12 kids all surrounding Chell who was crouched in the corner backed up against the wall.

"Hi Chell."

She didn't hear me. The next thing to happen was really strange. She out of the room and screamed "Leave me alone! I'm claustrophobic!"

It took about 10 minutes for some of kids in her Girl Scout troop to find her and get her back to the party. After that outburst everyone stated 10ft away from her except for one boy who made sure that everyone else kept back.

When the boy left to go get something I walked over to Chell. "Hi Chell!"

"Hello… Do I know you?"

"Yah, it's me Turret."

"Oh… Hi Turret?"

I was getting nervous. "No hard feelings about trying to shoot you right?"

"Yah, it wasn't your fault. GLaDOS made you shoot me."

"I got you a present." I thrust the bag I had been carrying on to her.

"Thanks?" She put the gift on the table next to her.

"Hey is Wheatley here?"

"Yah, haven't seen him since I ran off though."

"Oh…" I couldn't wait to make him regret putting turrets in cubes.

The boy who kept everyone away from Chell came back.

"Hay Adrienne this boy bothering you?"

"Adrienne?" What the hell was he talking about her name is Chell?

She turned to me "I'll explain later." She turned back to the boy "No Nick he's my friend Will from school."

"Ok… I'm going to go look for Wheatley." I turned around and bumped into a boy who looked like me except he was more round and didn't have glasses.

"Hi, I'm Wheatley!"

"Wheatley? Oh hey I was looking for you."

"Do I know you?"

I sighed for the 3 time today "It's me Turret"

"Hi Turret! I was wondering when GLaDOS was going to make you human!"

"Really!" He cared about me! I guess torturing Wheatley and gathering data for GLaDOS can wait a little.

**Author's note**

**I didn't steel this from boomerangflower123. He said I could rewrite his story from Turret's P.O.V and I have a new editer.**


	2. turret before

"You ok?''

Did I say that out loud? "Yah, I'm fine. You know…. I just thought that….. Nobody really….. Cared about what happened to turrets."

"Oh, ok" Wheatley smiled and walked off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close don't want to blow my cover. Yet.

What to do? What to do? Well Chell and Wheatley so I could start to collect "data" for GLaDOS but that could wait for the institute of learning. Bugging Wheatley could wait for the institute as well. Now is the time for…. What do you call it? Testing? No. I know I'll ask Chell!

***5 minutes later***

I walked up behind Chell and taped her on the shoulder "Hello"

She jumped "Don't shoot I'm not testing!" Then she saw me."Turret don't do that you scared me half to death!"

"I just wanted to ask you a question. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. Just don't talk in that tone of voice. It…. You know…."

"I get it."

"So what's your question?"

"What's the word used to describe an enjoyable experience?"

"Fun?"

"Yah that sounds right." Fun? Shooting people is "fun". I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Wheatley and Chell were here, so I could gather data when the time came. I really wanted revenge on Wheatley but he seemed to start to develop friendly emotions toward me, so I decided to put revenge on hold, just for now. Apparently, we had an 'Espionage' mission. I had never heard of that. Then again, I was a Turret. What did I know? We started by going into a 'rug shop'. I was really excited. It sounded like the coolest thing ever. We went inside, and the weird looking human lady person thing held up a message that she called a 'sale'. I put on a confused look."It says 'This room is BUGGED', Turret." Chell whispered.I nodded. "What does that mean?"She , we were hired to do some spy work or something. I hoped I'd get to be a test subject. All my Turret friends would recognize me and we'd go to the magical land of ponies and rainbows and flowers and stuff. Anyway, we didn't get to be subjects, so Pony Land would have to wait. The lady thing pulled back a rug which revealed a monitor. Another weird looking lady gave us some info about our mission. We continued into a secret elevator, that started down. Suddenly, the lights went out. Lots of people started screaming. Wheatley the loudest, but he'd never actually write that in his POV of the story. "Get down on the ground to cushion the impact if we start to plummet!" Chell yelled. Wheatley screamed louder."It's ok! I have my iPod!" I took out my amazing newly obtained iPod and lit up the room. The lights came back on, the elevator stopped, and we got off into a room with lasers. I immediatelystarted running through, and made it to the end. I sat down to catch my breath, but sat on a laser. An alarm went off, and a security guard came out again. I punched him in the face and he fainted and everyone called me a hero and gave me a medal and hoisted me up and-Ok, so maybe that didn't happen. Maybe I hid like a scared little girl. Maybe. Anyway, we shut down a terminal and went into the next room. There was a big box in the middle. I knew what to do. I immediately started working on the codebreaker, and finished it in about 30 seconds flat. The box opened, and a bomb rose out of it. It was counting down. We scrambled to defuse it, and succeeded. As we started to celebrate, it re-armed itself and started counting down again. We ran into a nearby room to escape. The doors shut and the bomb went off. We were fine, but the door was stuck. We had to align batteries in certain areas to give it power again. We opened the door, to find a room filled with smoke. We received a translation on the beat-up monitor that we had failed the mission, but the bad guy was found and caught by someone else in the organization. When did I sign up for any secret spy organization anyway?! We left the room, and guess what? We were rewarded. With cake. Wheatley went literally insane. Finally, it was time to present the gifts. Wheatley's was last. It was a Portal 2 T-Shirt. She jumped up and hugged him.I sat there, feeling no real emotion. It was kind of...fun, I guess.

Finaly a chapter some of the things in this chapter are from my editor who finally got back to me


	4. Chapter 4

I hate you, Wheatley. I even hate your stupid, blue optic.  
Oh, how I wish I could feel emotions other that hatred. I probably could if I really tried, but even then, barely. I miss my early days, with my own personality core...

Anyway, get this. Chell asked GLaDOS to sing 'Still Alive' in front of a camera, out of anything she could have asked for. I feel bad for her. Whatever, that was Chell's party.  
Well, back at school, it was getting closer to finals, and Wheatley's Spanish class had a project in which he and Chell were partners. I'm not in their class, so I didn't care. I was sent out of the room every day that week, honestly...

Oh, yeah. Before I forget, Chell left. Thank god. I could barely stand near her knowing how many turrets she had murdered. Claudia (or whatever the hell her name is) is...here? I'm still not totally sure on this body-switching crap. So anyway, I started to feel that 'hunger' thing again, so I said

"Hey, Wheatley? Hey, Chell? When's lunch? I'm hungry.  
"Who's Chell?" She asked. I was confused, because I had no idea she had 'switched'.  
"What do you mean, 'who's Chell?'" I asked her.  
"I mean, WHO. IS. CHELL. Are you deaf?"  
Which, because of GLaDOS, I partly am. "Partly..."  
Then Wheatley stood up for me or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention, so...yeah.  
Geography was my favorite period. I know just about everything about history, especially about war. And shooting. And blood.

Chess Club came after Geography. I won, which is a very rare occasion. I was really happy. I think. I don't really know. There was a weird girl who creeps me out (I think), too. I wish she would leave me alone. She reminds me of this annoying test subject who kept talking to me, like, she walked behind me and started talking about weird crap that no one cares about, and then she made the mistake of going in front of me. I put approximately 568432 bullets in her. No regrets.

Anyway, this weird girl, her name was like Midnight or something. I can't really remember... a lot of last week was a blur. I do remember her asking something like 'Is it a burden if I sit near you?' To which I thought 'No **, sherlock.' I wouldn't say that, though...not on purpose, anyway. If only I had my guns with me. She'd end up just like that annoying test subject. I hate her so much (I yet again think) but I don't know why. I barely wanted to welcome her, even if she's new. She reminds me of that Claudia person, but Chell's back now. I'm sorry for confusing you if I am. I hate this world, but it's better than being dead. I think...


End file.
